This invention relates to saw grinding apparatus, and more particularly to grinders for circular saws where the saw is moved incrementally to place successive teeth in a grinding station where the grinding operation is performed.
Circular saws have widely different sizes, and widely different teeth configurations, sizes, and spacings around the perimeter or edge of the saw. As a consequence, any means in a grinder employed to advance successive teeth into the grinding station, for optimum ease of operation and versatility, should accommodate the grinding of saws of different sizes, teeth configurations and spacings, with minimal adjustments required in the grinding machine. Furthermore, when adjustments are necessary in setting up a grinding machine for a different type of saw, convenience dictates that the adjustments be easily and rapidly made. Advancing mechanisms which rely on gripping opposite faces of the saw blade pose certain problems in the handling of circular saws with cutting or scrapping instrumentalities mounted in the blade inwardly from the periphery of the saw. Reliability, and obtaining accurate positioning of successive teeth in the grinding station of a grinder, obviously are important. Optimally, devices provided for advancing a saw in a grinder should lend themselves to automatic control.
A general object of the invention is to provide, in apparatus for grinding the teeth in a circular saw, improved means for advancing the saw to place successive teeth in the grinding station, which is flexible in operation, and capable of handling widely different sizes and configurations of saws.
Another object is to provide saw-advancing mechanism of the above general description which is readly adapted to be controlled automatically.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a saw-advancing mechanism which is reliable in operation and relatively maintenance free.
Where adjustments are required in the apparatus contemplated, to adapt the grinding machine for a different size of saw, such adjustments are quickly and rapidly made.
A further object of the invention is to provide saw-advancing mechanism for a grinding machine wherein advancing of the saw is by means of a pad which engages the edge of a saw and then rotates such to advance the saw. Side faces of the saw are not contacted.